


Neverland

by AngelicDevil09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDevil09/pseuds/AngelicDevil09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~No matter what you do, No matter what they say, I will remain in love with you, Until the day you fade away~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, short.

Sherlock was standing in front of him. He sat frozen in shock while Sherlock stood in front of him, his gaze resting on John with something akin to curiosity slight in his eyes.

John Watson scrambled back before remembering just who he was facing.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock rolled his eyes like John was being unbelievably stupid which he may have been acting like but it wasn't every day that a friend who has been dead for the past 7 years comes alive again.

"You are still here." Sherlock remarked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Where else could I go?" John's voice felt hoarse with misuse as he drank in the sight of the brilliant detective standing right in front of him looking as if he hadn't aged a day.

Sherlock tilted his head curiously. "Home to Mary?"

John shook his head. Even though he was legally married to Mary Watson he had long since left her and their apartment behind. It had been 4 years since he last saw her and he found that he didn't miss her as much as he thought he would.

"My home isn't with Mary." He replied.

Sherlock smirked and for a moment John could return back to the times when they were still JohnandSherlock and not John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

"They have stopped slandering me at last." Sherlock commented, glancing at the paper that sat on the table nearby. John didn't need to see the paper, he continued staring at Sherlock intensely as if trying to figure out the mystery behind the man.

"It's been seven years." John replied, the bitterness seeping into his tone. "I thought that seven years would have bought down your ego a notch or two."

"It is rather hard to get rid of something I am entitled to." Sherlock shot John a smirk and he couldn't resist the upward tilt of his own lips.

"The only thing you are entitled to is a good beating." John mumbled his glare clearly halfhearted.

Sherlock merely hummed as he looked around carelessly.

"How are you here?"

"Isn't the question supposed to be why am I here after seven years?" Sherlock asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You are here to disrupt my peacefully mundane existence." John replied smiling. "That is easy enough to answer. My question is how come you are not dead?"

"The only time a person is truly dead is when the people who care about him let him die. In their minds and hearts." Sherlock replied.

"Did you get a degree in philosophy when you were away?" John asked smirking. At Sherlock's unimpressed look he relented. "Okay fine, I will bite."

Sherlock had now focused his attention entirely on John.

"Amaze me then. Tell me how you faked your death." John grinned and leaned forward, eager to hear the story.

Sherlock mirrored his grin which John found unsettling since Sherlock never grinned unless there was a murder or something interesting to do.

"That's the thing John. I didn't." And with that parting words Sherlock faded away and John was once again faced with the padded walls of his psychiatrist cell.

* * *

"The wailing has started again." The nurse remarked as they stood outside the door. She looked hesitant as to what to do but the other nurse just sighed.

"Its a weekly occurrence. There's nothing we can do except wait for it to die down and then let the doctor to talk to him." The nurse pursed her lips. "But I doubt he will be getting out if here any time soon."

"Why?"

"He had been here for the past 4 years undergoing treatment. Even his wife has given up on him."

"Then who's paying for his treatment?"

"Someone anonymous. He also gets a bouquet every birthday with the initials M.H."

"That's mysterious." She glanced at the locked door once more. "And kind of creepy. What exactly happened to him."

"I heard that he lost someone he loved."

"Really?" The new nurse hadn't heard much about this patient so any information was new to her.

"I don't really know for sure. But it does make sense." She leaned in and dropped her voice. "He talks with someone all the time and every week he starts wailing. The doctor says it is because he realizes that the person he is speaking to is dead and he is merely hallucinating."

"Every week?"

"His mind resets itself and he forgets the fact that he already did the same thing the previous week. And the week before."

The new nurse gave one last glance at the door before shaking her head. "It is quite unfortunate."

"It is always unfortunate to love anything that death can touch." And with that, the nurses slowly departed, leaving back a broken man with a shattered heart and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt on pinterest. It sounded easy so I decided to try it. Basically Sherlock did die in the fall and John had been coping well for 2 years and he met Mary and married her. Though Mary found out that he often talked to Sherlock like he was alive and didn't let anyone else know citing the reason that Sherlock told him not to tell anyone else. In short he was mentally hallucinating Sherlock and believed him to be alive. Mary contacts Mycroft and he ends up at a psychiatrist facility. He keeps on repeating his 'meeting with Sherlock after he comes back' at least once a week.


End file.
